Pain of Friends
by Yami-Fan101
Summary: Altair and Malik are both at the Bureau. Both feel pain. AltairxMalik. T to be safe.


It was just another day in Jerusalem for Altair as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, keeping an eye out for guards as he headed toward the Bureau. He needed t o stop at Malik's Bureau before he set out on his next mission. Making a quick turn, the Bureau came into sight. Jumping over that last two rooftops, he finally landed just outside the Bureau entrance. Jumping down he landed among the soft pillows that lay bellow. He stood up and walked into the Bureau, glancing at Malik as he did. The Dai was hard at work completing a map, no doubt for one of his costumers. He was so focused on what he was doing that he in fact had not noticed Altair had entered. Altair walked over to Malik hoping to catch is attention. Without looking Altair moved his hand to wave it in front of the Dai's face, not seeing the inkpot that Malik was using. His hand crashed into the pot of ink, sending it flying across the room, ruining the map Malik was working on and getting ink every where. Altair watched the inkpot come to a halt on the floor, ink seeping into the floorboards. Altair looked back to Malik and saw the Dai shaking with anger; his quill pen was crushed and splintering in his hand. Malik looked up at Altair, his eyes were bright as he gave Altair a purely murderous glare. "Novice, do you know what you just did?" Malik growled his anger evident. "That map was due today! It was for a very important customer and YOU destroyed it!" "M-Malik I-" Altair paused, knowing that whatever he said to fuming Dai will be used against him. He shifted his hands, twiddling his thumbs and stared down at the Bureau floor. He watched the dark ink fill in the small cracks on the ground and said nothing still. He didn't mean to do it. His amber eyes shifted over towards with uncertainly filled in their depths. "Sorry, Malik." He said, lowering his head, like a child expecting a slap, mentally bracing himself for the yelling that was sure to come. But the yelling never did, instead Altair heard Malik slam is fist down on the desk and let out a sigh. Altair looked up to see Malik standing there, his eyes squeezed shut and his jaw clenched as if he was fighting the anger, and in truth, Malik was fighting it. Malik didn't want to yell at Altair, he wanted to try and make amends, rebuild the friendship they used to have, and the first step was controlling his anger around Altair. Finally after a few more moments Malik took a deep breath and said, "t's okay, I guess Altair, just clean it up. But then leave! You have a mission to do!", he said as he handed a rag to Altair. Altair stared at Malik in disbelief. Malik had accepted an apology from him. It was a miracle! Altair took the rag from Malik, smiling under his hood. It was a start right? Altair went to his knees and began to wipe up the ink and pick up the inkpot, which had shattered on impact. Even though he had a mission to do the least he could do for the Dai is replace what he had broken. When he told Malik that he would get him a new inkpot and ink the Dai nodded in approval. Altair knew he coin was running low, he just hoped he had enough to pay Malik back. Meanwhile, Malik watched Altair as he leaned the ink up and let out another sigh. Altair could be so aggravating sometimes, and Malik really did want to yell at the Novice for his stupidity, but he was not in the mood to argue. It would probably give him an even bigger headache then he already had. He looked about, studying the Bureau. It was covered in maps, books and papers of other sorts. 'Maybe I would use a vacation..", The Dai thought to himself as he reached for his coin purse. He knew Altair didn't have much in the way of money, so the least the Dai could do was pay for his own ink and pot. Counting out the amount Altair would need he placed it on the counter. Glancing in Altair's direction as the Assassin stood, finished cleaning and throwing the broken inkpot into the wastebasket. Malik then said, "Oh, and Altair, use this to pay for the ink, okay?". Altair again looked up at him, shocked, and Mali almost smirked. He watched as Altair hesitantly looked from Malik and back to the coins, he then asked, his voice unsure, "Are you sure Malik. Spilling the ink was my fault, I should pay for it.". Even with the hesitation he walked over to Malik. Malik hadn't yelled at Altair once, which greatly shocked him. Maybe he caught Malik in one of his good moods? Although, Altair wasn't sure how true that was. Malik never was in a good mood, especially when Altair walked in. It was quite obvious why though, since Malik had yet to forgive him for Kadar's death and the loss of his left arm. At that thought Altair couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt stab harshly through is heart. He would have stood there much longer if Malik hadn't interrupted his thoughts, by saying, "Yes Altair, I'm sure, I know you don't carry much money with you so I want you to use mine. Besides you spilling the ink was an accident and that ink belonged to me anyway". Altair was shocked; Malik would never normally do that. Malik watched as Altair stood there, contemplating what he had said no doubt. He waited for Altair to snap out of it but he just stood there, frozen, like a block of ice. Malik's eye twitched in slight annoyance. "Now don't just stand there, Novice! Go! Before I change my mind," Malik suddenly snapped, causing Altair to jump. Malik then proceeded to turn his back to try and find a new quill pen to replace the one he had broken. Altair quickly grabbed the coins that Malik had place on the table as he dashed through the Bureau door. "Safety and Peace! ", Altair called as he disappeared out the door. "Safety and peace…", Malik muttered, as he watched the Assassin vanish from his sight. Malik yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He'd haven't had a good night's sleep in who knows how long. Ever since Kadar had been killed the fateful day constantly replayed in his dreams, causing him to wake up screaming, crying, shaking or a combination of both. It was exhausting to say the least. "Maybe I should spend this time alone taking a quick nap.", Malik said to himself heading to his room. But as he approached the fake wall that hid his quarters, it suddenly occurred to him that if he slept there and Altair returned before he woke up that he might think Malik had left the Bureau. After contemplating what he should do he finally decided that sleeping on the pillows that sat on the Bureau floor would be best. Plus, they were quite comfortable. Malik walked over to the pillows, and placed his knuckles into his spine and leaned back into the pressure, letting out a quiet groan when he felt a slight release from the stiffness of is back with a satisfying crack. With his body now slightly more relaxed Malik laid down among the pillows, closing his eyes and shifting a few times to make himself comfortable. He lay there among the pillows before he drifted off in what he hoped would be a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile, Altair was once again jumping from rooftop to rooftop, heading back to the Bureau for the second time that day. It had taken him a little longer then he had thought it would but in the end he had found the things he was looking for. He had gotten Malik a small jar of black ink and a new inkpot, Altair had thought about getting Malik a new quill pen while he was at it but soon found out that he was short of the coin needed to purchase it. While he was slightly disappointed, he just shrugged it off and began his journey back to the Bureau, back to Malik. Making a left turn and a leap to another rooftop the Bureau finally came into view. Altair let out a small sigh, and couldn't help but smile as he landed onto one of the beams of the Bureau. Looking down his eyes caught sight of a sight that he never expected. There was Malik, sprawled out on the pillows that lay below him, asleep. He lay curled on his side, hand under his head and legs curled up to his chest. He looked so…peaceful. Altair quietly jumped down, careful not to make too loud of a sound when he landed. He walked into the Bureau and placed the ink and pot on the table, next to where the Dai usually worked. Altair then pulled up a chair to just sit and watch Malik as he slept. Altair took note of how Malik preferred to sleep on his left side rather than his right and how his breathing was long, deep and seemed to occur every five secounds or so, instead of after each breath. Altair smiled and continued to stare at Malik for a few more seconds before looking away. Altair sat there lost in his thoughts before he heard what sounded like to be a quiet whimper coming from the direction of Malik. Altair looked back at the Dai, checking to see if Malik was awake. What Altair saw instead worried him greatly; Malik now was flopped onto his back, his face covered in sweat, and his breathing uneaven. His eyes were squeezed shut, but what worried Altair the most was the fact that there were silent tears coming slipping out from underneath his eyelids. Altair got up and quietly walked over to Malik. Not quiet knowing what to do Altair did the only thing he could think of, he gently placed his hand onto Malik's forehead, wiping some of the sweat off his brow and smoothing his hair. Doing this seamed to calm the Dai, as he leaned into the touch and seemed to be breathing a little easier. Altair stayed like this for a few minutes until he was sure Malik's nightmare was over, and after a few minutes of thinking decided that it would be best to wake up the Dai. Altair removed his hand from Malik's head and placed it on his shoulder, giving him a few gentle shakes. At the sudden motion Malik jerked awake, his eyes snapping open and he practically leapt to his feet, immediately getting into a defensive position until he realized that no one was here except Altair. "Welcome back, Altair", Malik said with a smile and then added, "I'm sure you got the ink I asked you for". Altair nodded and glanced at the table where he had set the ink down. Malik gave a smile of approval as he walked over to the counter to examine the ink. It was just the kind he liked; he turned to Altair and gave him a small smile, he then notice that Altair was staring at something. Malik tried to follow his line of sight but was unsure of what the assassin was looking at, that was until he saw a look of unmistakable pain flash briefly across his face. It suddenly dawned on Malik that Altair was staring at what remained of his left arm. Malik sighed and turned to him and said, "Altair, I would appreciate if you did not stare at my stump. I know it s not pretty to look at but please do not make me feel like more of a cripple then I already am". He then turned, causing his robe to swish slightly as he did; similar to the way an annoyed cat would swish it's tail. He sat down at his desk and pulled out a new sheet of parchment paper, he then picked up the new bottle of ink, uncorking it he dipped his quill pen in the ink and began to work. While Malik was doing this Altair was once again staring at the Dai as he worked. A barrage of emotions hit Altair all at once, the most prominent being guilt. Swallowing his pride for what seemed like the millionth time Altair said ,"Malik, I am sorry. I'm sorry for the loss of your arm, and more importantly the loss of Kadar. I am sorry for all the pain I've caused you. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?", that being said he looked Malik right in the eyes hoping he would see the raw pain and sadness that was displayed on his face. But all that Altair saw on Malik's face was pure rage. Altair closed his eyes in a way to brace for the yelling that was sure to come.

Malik could feel his anger rising as Altair muttered an apology to him as he looked up. Malik could clearly see the pain that Altair was expressing in his eyes, but the rage that Malik felt building inside of him was clouding his thoughts. How dare he try to apologize for what he'd done! And how dare he have the nerve to ask for forgiveness! Malik's stare turned into a harsh glare as a small hint of pain flashed over his face, which was quickly, replace by rage. "GET OUT!", Malik roared throwing his new jar of ink at Altair. "GET OUT NOW. HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY BROTHER! HOW DARE YOU EVEN TRY TO APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!', He screamed. Malik knew he was only using anger as an outlet to hide the pain he was feeling. In reality, Malik wanted to accept Altair's apology, but the agony he had caused Malik to feel at the mere mention of his brother was too much, and Malik could feel his eyes begin to burn with tears. "No, I will not cry in front of him.", Malik thought to himself, but he couldn't stop the hot tears that began to roll down his face. Malik sucked in a shaky breath and turned away from Altair, his shoulders beginning to shake with the effort of trying to hold himself together. "Come on. ", he said to himself, "don't cry, keep it together.", he whispered quietly to himself in his attempt to offer some form of comfort. As he did this, a chocked sob left his throat and he brought his hand up to hide his face. Remembering that Altair was still there Malik turned back toward him slightly. "Please Altair, just go. I'm begging you. Leave.", he whispered, not trusting himself to speak any louder for fear his voice would break. It was times like this that he wished Altair could read minds. Then Altair would see that Malik didn't really want him to leave. He wanted comfort. He wanted love. He wanted a shoulder to cry on and someone to hold him. It had been a very long time since Malik felt affection. Malik just hoped Altair would not leave despite his cold words. At that thought Malik another chocked sob slip out of him, and that was it. Malik's walls were finally broken, and he just couldn't hold it in anymore. The walls shattered and Malik collapsed.

Altair watched as Malik slowly fell apart. His body was shaking uncontrollably and his breathing was heavy and ragged. Altair was positively shocked, he had never seen Malik cry, nor had he ever realized how much pain the death of his brother still brought him. Altair heard Malik chock out a sob and was immediately griped with the urge to take whatever pain Malik was feeling and protect him from it. Altair still didn't move as Malik turned slightly to face him. What Altair saw nearly broke his heart in two, Malik's face was flushed, his eyes squeezed shut in a manner similar to the way they were during the nightmare he had earlier. His hand was clutching his chest as if trying to stop the pain of an injury, and his mouth was pressed into a thin line in a way that would stop sound form coming out. Malik opened his mouth telling Altair to leave him alone and just go, and then he turned back around and let out another chocked sob. Altair almost did exactly what Malik had told him to do, but the one thing that was stopping him was the overwhelming amount of pain Altair had heard in his voice and the way his body seemed to shake even more when he told him to leave. Altair stood and began to make his way over to Malik, but before he got to him he heard even more broken sobs begin to come the Dai, causing Altair to pause, before moving over to him faster. As he reached his side he watched Malik sink to his knees, hand covering his face as he sobbed brokenly on the ground. Altair wasn't quite sure what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of; he knelt down next to Malik and took the man in his arms. Pulling Malik's body against his own, placing his head on his shoulder, as he did this he could feel Malik's hand move to clutch the fabric of his robes. Altair wrapped his arms around the Dai, pulling him closer, as he began to stroke his hair and back in a gentle, soothing motion and whisper words of comfort in his ear. It wasn't much but at the comfort Malik seemed to calm a little and lean into him, almost like he was using Altair as a security blanket. Altair wasn't sure how long this would last, but he sword to himself that he would wait out this storm Malik was enduring.

Malik couldn't seem to stop himself from shaking, nor could he stop the sobs that wracked his body as he cried his heart out. He had never felt this much pain in his life, the pain was so extreme that it made losing his arm seem like a minor scratch.

Every emotion Malik had bottled up since the death of his brother had broken free and was wreaking havoc on him as he curled into himself, clutching his chest, to provide some stability when he felt like he was falling apart. His mind was so flooded with pain that he couldn't even think straight, all he could think of was the emotions that were tearing him apart. But suddenly he vaguely registered a beacon of calm appearing among the chaos. He heard quiet, gentle words being whispered in his ear and he felt someone wrap their arms around him and pull him close. Comfort. He had not felt this in so long. It was a wonderful feeling. So he did the only thing he could do, He headed toward the calm and clung to it like a lifeline. He gripped the body in front of him, his hand closing tightly around the cloth as he was pulled closer, and Malik's head came to rest on the other's shoulder. He inhaled trying to calm himself but as he did that he had a vague recognition of the smell the other possessed. Altair was holding him.

Malik cried in Altair's arms for a long time, finally, for after what seemed like forever, Malik began to calm. The sobs slowly faded becoming quiet hiccups and the shaking settled into a slight tremble. Even so, Altair still continued to hold and stroke Malik gently and was surprised when Malik leaned into the touch. Altair noticed that even though Malik had stopped crying and could pull away any time he wanted too, he chose to stay there, wrapped in Altair's arms, indulging in the comfort he offered. Altair stayed there with Malik for a while until he decided he should make sure Malik was all right. Gently, Altair pulled away, keeping his hands on Malik's shoulders to give him support, both physically and mentally, seeing as he was exhausted. "Malik.", Altair whispered quietly so not to startle him. All Altair got in response was a quiet hum, showing that Malik had heard him but also proving to Altair that Malik was exhausted. Gently he lifted Malik's chin, making him look at him as he asked, " Are you all right?". His voice held a genuine concern that he hadn't heard directed to him since Kadar died. Malik closed his eyes and gave him a small nod before leaning back into him, resting his head back onto his shoulder. Altair just smiled as Malik did this and went back to stroking and playing with his hair. His went on for a few minutes until Malik suddenly looked up at Altair. Malik opened his mouth to speak, but his voice was so horse that nothing came out, so he took a minute to clear it before speaking, and this time his voice came out as a quiet whisper, "Altair…..I accept your apology". He then laid his head back onto Altair's shoulder, and waited for a reply. After a few seconds he felt his head being gently lifted up again and suddenly Altair's lips were crushed against him. Malik was shocked at first, but then he returned the kiss tiredly, he would have kissed him with more vigor but his body was way too exhausted. Altair pulled away, his eyes were sparkling as Altair smiled at Malik. Altair pulled Malik close and whispered, "Malik I love you. And thank you for accepting me.", pacing a kiss on his forehead Altair scooped the exhausted Dai into his arms and brought him to his room. Gently he laid Malik down on the bed and then moved to lie down next to him. Once he was settled Altair pulled Malik onto his chest and wrapped the blanket around their bodies and hugged Malik close. He watched the exhausted Dai as he settled against his cheat, and slowly begin to drift off into sleep be before he did, Malik uttered three words Altair never thought he would ever hear. "I love you, Altair.", he whispered before drifting off into slumber. Altair smiled, his heart was over joyed with happiness, as he too drifted off into sleep.


End file.
